Save Tonight
by moviescript Ending
Summary: A songfic/"music video" portraying the hardships that Anakin and Padme must go through every time he is shipped away to war.


Title: Save Tonight  
Summary: A songfic/"music video" portraying the hardships that Anakin and Padme must go through every time he is shipped away to war.  
Archive?: Sure! Go ahead. Please be sure to tell me if you do though!  
Disclaimer: I, AnakinandPadmeSkywalker, definitely do not affiliate with George Lucas and I most certainly do not own any character in this story. The song "Save Tonight" by Eagle-Eye Cherry is not mine either, so please, do not sue.  
  
Author's Note: I've seen something like this when I was searching through FF.Net one day and I loved the whole purpose of it; create a "music video" featuring the characters of Attack Of The Clones. The song is by Eagle-Eye Cherry and is entitled "Save Tonight". While reading this short 'story' I recommend that you listen to the song. :) I may add other music videos/song fics to the FF.Net archive, I may not. Otherwise, stay tuned! :) This story is highly mushy and if you are looking for a more darker fic, this isn't for you. Thanks in advanced for reading.  
  
  
***  
  
The scene: Anakin and Padme are cuddling on the floor in front of a fireplace; her back is to him, and he is embracing her from the behind. Padme has her eyes closed, relishing in the moment. Anakin stands slowly and walks to the curtains, closing them.  
  
***  
Go on and close the curtains  
All we need is candlelight  
You and me and a bottle of wine  
Going to hold you tonight  
***  
He comes back and holds a bottle of white wine. Placing it on the table, he turns to his love. Padme smiles and reaches for his hand. She kisses his palm and brings him down to her once again. The two look at each other, small smiles on each others faces. Anakin brings his face to closer to his wife and nuzzles her nose with his own.  
  
***  
We know I'm going away  
How I wish....wish it weren't so  
Take this wine & drink with me  
Let's delay our misery  
***  
Anakin mouths the words to the song, caressing Padme's face. Her eyes begin to water, but he kisses her tears away. Reaching around, Anakin grabs the wine bottle, pops it open, and pours the two of them glasses. Looking at each other, they drink. The fire in front of them rages on.  
  
***  
Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
***  
  
Anakin mouths the next part of the song to Padme, placing his hand on her heart.  
  
***  
There's a log on the fire  
And it burns like me for you  
Tomorrow comes with one desire  
To take me away....it's true  
***  
  
Padme cries, her tears sliding down her face. Anakin kneels in front of her, and slowly wipes her face. She looks up at him with sad eyes. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Anakin embraces her fiercely.  
  
***  
It ain't easy to say goodbye  
Darling please don't start cry  
'Cause girl you know I've got to go  
Lord I wish it wasn't so  
***  
  
The two lovers pull apart from the hug and look at each other, their eyes burning with desire. Anakin leans his head down and kisses her passionately.  
  
***  
Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
***  
  
During the guitar verse, Anakin and Padme continue to kiss, tears streaming down both of their faces. Padme leans more fully towards her husband, making him lean backwards. Both are now lying down in front of the fire. In the next scene, while the guitar verse is still continuing, Anakin and Padme are still kissing and heading towards her bedroom. Aimlessly, they flop onto the bed, holding onto each other.  
  
***  
Tomorrow comes to take me away  
I wish that I......that I could stay  
Girl you know I've got to go  
Lord I wish it wasn't so  
***  
  
The morning rays makes it's way into Padme's bedroom. Anakin slowly opens his eyes, and turns his head, only to find his sleeping angel next to him. He smiles slightly and sits up. Knowing that he has to leave, he places a tender kiss on his wife's head, making her mumble something in her sleep. Smiling sadly, Anakin stands up and walks towards the door. Turning around once more, he glances back at his wife and then walks away.  
  
***  
Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone....   
***  
  
Padme wakes up and stretches out her arms. Eyes still closed, she turns her head, and opens them, expecting to see Anakin at her side. Instead of Anakin, Padme finds a beautiful red rose. Attached to the rose is a small note. On the note, three words are visible. In big bold letters, it says:  
  
I'LL MISS YOU.  
  
***  
  
So, that was it! That was my first attempt at writing a 'music video' with Anakin and Padme, and hopefully, it turned out well. Please review! Thank you for reading, everybody! :D 


End file.
